Steve
'HI GUYS!!!!' :)"'' - Frase de Amor de Steve '''Steve '''es un personaje de la franquicia de Minecraft. Hizo su debút en la primera entrega de Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers en el episodio "World of Craftmine". Tiene la misma inteligencia de Mario y es uno de los personajes más graciosos de la serie. El hizo muchas apariciones en los vídeos de SMG4 '''Descricpción Física Apariencia Normal Steve es un humano, cubico y pixeleado como los demas personajes de Minecraft. Esta apariencia puede que asuste a otras personas, como se ve en el episodio "Ssenmodnar 8 (150k Special)". Su piel es algo normal, y tienen un cabello marrón y ojos purpura (y blancos). El usa una playera cían con mangas cortas, pantalones azules y zapatos grises. Apariencias alternativas En unos pocos episodios como "Ssenmodnar (1,000 subs special)" la cara de Steve es algo diferente (porque en el juego Minecraft la boca de Steve cambio un poco cuando el juego se actualizo). En unos pocos bloopers viejos de SMG4, Steve una clase de playera, la cual tiene el mismo color de los pantalones (azul marino) en vez de su playera color cían de siempre. En unos vídeos recientes, el a veces es visto medio desnudo, pero usando ropa interior blanca. En algunos bloopers hechos en el año 2014, el tiene varios alter-egos, como Capitán Steve ''o ''Príncipe Steve ''por ejemplo, entonces varios alter-apariencias. En el vídeo "Mineswap", Mario y el accidentalmente cambian cuerpos, y entonces Steve tiene la misma forma de cuerpo como un montón de otros tipos en los bloopers, excepto que sus ojos y boca en realidad no cambiaron. El usaba una gorra cían (el mismo azul de la playera, la cual tenia mangas largas en vez de mangas cortas) y guantes blancos (el casi nunca usa guantes ni gorra) y sus zapatos eran de un azul muy pálido, casi blanco, en vez de gris. En el blooper "Ssenmodnar 9 - Time Travel Edition", Steve pareció haber contraído herpes de Goomba, una enfermedad parecida a la diabetes de Goomba. Causo que parcialmente se convirtiera en Goomba, haciéndolo ver como un Goomba con la cabeza de Steve. '''Personalidad' La personalidad de Steve es de por si muy retrasada y divertida. Por amor puede llegar a confundir personas, por ejemplo, cuando Steve confundió a un cerdo con una hermosa mujer. Historia Afuera de los vídeos de SMG4, el es el skin normal para los jugadores de Minecraft. En los bloopers de SMG4 el hizo su primera aparición en el vídeo "World of Craftmine", volviendose loco cuando Mario toca una versión retro-instrumental de una canción de Justin Bieber y corriendo hacia un pozo de lava, y diciendo su primera linea, "PINGAS PINGAS PINGAS PINGAS PINGAS PI-" cuando Mario iva a explotar diamantes con TNT para intentar conseguir carbón. En futuros bloopers, a Steve solo se le veía haciendo tonterías seguidamente. En el epsiodio "Mineswap", el cambia cuerpos con Mario, y en el blooper "Birthday Freakout", Steve fue uno de los invitados al primer y segundo cumpleaños de Enzo. En "Super Mario Attorney", el aplasto un Goomba y le hecho la culpa a SMG4. En este episodio, también muestra que puede hablar como cualquier personaje normal, respondiendo la pregunta de Mario sin casi ninguna dificultad. En los primeros bloopers de Minecraft, Steve parecia ser parcialmente mudo, y solo se comunicaba con clips de otras voces. En "Ssenmodnar 7 (TOAST Edition), el se convirtió en super héroe capaz de salvar al mundo: Capitán Steve. El también aparece como un príncipe en "SM64 Guides: Toadsworth's How to - Princess". En "Spells N' Wiztards", se convirtió en mago, junto con Mario, SMG4, Bowser, SuperMarioGlicthy3 y Po el Teletubi rojo. Una vez hizo un viaje a la ciudad en "Ssenmodnar 8 (150K special) "En "Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness ogf Eggman (?)", se unio al club de SuperMarioGlicthy3 de tipos malos para convertirse malvado. En "Ssenmodnar 10 (350k apocalypse special)", el era un candidato para unas elecciones presidenciales, pero no se sabe si fue elegido al final de la votación. El se convirtió en policía en "Can the Villager come out to play?". Amistades Mario Mario y Steve son, por la mayor parte, buenos amigos. Ambos tienen inteligencia baja y usualmente son alegres, pero ambos tienen temperamentos cortos. Eso dicho, hasta Mario se puede irritar por las travesuras de Steve a veces. En SM64: Meet the Steve, Mario dice que Steve es "un tipo tranquilo... excepto cuando a el le gusta poner su nariz donde sea!" en SMG4 Mario vs Steve estos pelearon ya que Mario le dice a Steve que Minecraft no es cool dandole una paliza a Mario. SMG4 "Ayyyyyyyyy Steve." -SMG4 a Steve En Meet the Steve, SMG4 dice que el no odia a Steve, pero que "nada sobre el tiene sentido!" SMG4 frecuentemente se molesta por Steve, aun mas que por otros personajes aunque a veces pueden convivir. Peach Los verdaderos sentimientos de Peach hacia Steve son desconocidos. En Meet the Steve, ella lo llama grosero y un raro y desea que el se fuera del castillo. En la otra mano, en SM64 guides: Toadsworth's How to-Princess, Steve se viste de príncipe, y Peach parece estar enamorada de el. Steve también ve atractiva a Peach, ya que se le ha visto cojer posters de ella. Steve Femenino Steve Femenino es, como el nombre lo sugiere, una versión femenina de Steve. Ella tiene la misma personalidad y cualidades como Steve. Steve y Steve Femenino están enamorados el uno con la otra. Steve a veces alucina que cerdos, Goombas, y posiblemente otras criaturas son Steve Femenino. Sin embargo, en el Minecraft real, ya hay un skin femenino, Alex. Apariciones Steve ha aparecido en muchos vídeos de SMG4 desde el episodio "World of Craftmine", y el aparecio mas seguido y mas que antes en 2014, pero el bajo en las aparciones del 2015. * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The World of Craftmine * Super Mario 64 Guides: Mario's Guide to Defeating Bowser 2.0 cameo * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar (1,000 Subs) * Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Herobrine * Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: The Nether * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 2 (100th Vid.) * Super Mario 64 Christmas Thing 2012 (cameo) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Sup' Bro? (cameo) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Da Glitch (cameo) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 4 (30,000 Soobs) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Castle Creepers * 101 Ways for Mario to Die (The Right Way!) 50,000 Subs! * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 5 (WAT O_O Edition) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: ''Mineswap * ''Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Birthday Freakout. * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: ''The Mario Parable ''(cameo) * Christmas 2013: The 12 Idiots of Christmas * SM64: Ssenmodnar 6 (New Year's Edition) * SM64 Short: How to make a Blooper (according to SMG4) * SMG4'S CANDY VAN IS HERE! (T-shirts and stuff) (cameo) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Super Mario Attorney * Super Pokeman 64 Bloopers: WELCOME TO POKEMANS! (cameo) * SM64: Ssenmodnar 6.64 (100k special QNA Edition) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bad Stars (cameo) * APRIL FOOLS (cameo) * Super Pokeman 64 Bloopers: ''GYMS AND BADGES * ''SM64: Cooking with Bowser and Mario! * SM64 Bloopers: ''The Toadassass-ination * ''SM64: Ssenmodnar 7 (TOAST Edition) * SM64 Guides: Toadsworth's How to - Princess * SM64: Meet the Mario. (cameo) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully (cameo) * Guards N' Retards: Prisoners * Retarded64: Mario's Spageti Delivary * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SwagQuest * Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Legend of Steve (Aparición como un elfo/héroe, usando la ropa de Link) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Spells n' Wiztards * SM64: Ssenmodnar 8 (150k Special) * Retarded64: Mario for Hire. * Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness of Eggman (?) (cameo) * S̶M̶6̶4̶: `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••. .• ( Tubbie TV ) •. .••`¯´´•.¸¸.•` (menor) * SM64: Mario in Real Life?! (200th Vid Special) (cameo) * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: ''The Visitor. ''(cameo) * SM64: Ssenmodnar 9 - Time Travel Edition * SM64: ''Meet the Steve * ''SM64: The Retardness of 2014 * SM64 Bloopers: Castle Royale (cameo) * SM64: Ssenmodnar 10 (350k Apocalypse Special) * SM64 Bloopers: Can the Villager come out to play? * SM64: The SMG4 QNA (400k Subs :D) (cameo) * SM64 Bloopers: Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky minor * SM64 Bloopers: The Hangover (menor) * Mario Simulator Interactive! (500k Subscribers) * SM64 Bloopers: Casino, Cards and Chaos * SM64 Bloopers: SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Showdown * SM64 Halloween 2015: The 2Spooky Story * SM64: Cooking with Mario and Bowser 3! En cada blooper hecho por SMG4 después de "SMG4'S CANDY VAN IS HERE! (T-shirts and stuff)" muestra algunas de las playeras de SMG4 durante los creditos, excepto los vídeos "SMG4 VS ALS Ice Bucket Challenge", "Luigi wants to build a snowman", "SMG4 plays Merio Nernterndoes" y "A Big Thank You :D (500,000 Subscribers)". Una de estas playeras es gris y tiene a Steve diciendo "HI GUYS!" en ella. Esto signifíca que Steve hace una aparición de cameo al final de casi cada episodio después del vídeo "SMG4'S CANDY VAN IS HERE! (T-shirts and stuff)". Steve a veces puede ser visto en la foto de DeviantArt en el lado derecho de la pantalla, y a veces en el fondo también. * SMG4. Mario Gladiators * SMG4. the Mario Mafia * SMG4: Mario vs Steve todo el video trata de una batalla de Mario contra Steve la cual inicia despues de que Mario vea un comercial de Minecraft y diga que no es cool frente a Steve quien le gano a Mario dandole una paliza a este y destruyo la mitad de su cuerpo la paliza termina despues de que Mario admita que Minecraft si es cool para que no le sigan apaleando. * SMG4: The Super Dudes * SMG4: Mario's Fancy Dinner * SMG4: Luigi's Lesson * SMG4: The Mario Café Versiones alternativas Steve tiene varios alter-egos en los vídeos de SMG4. Todos aparecieron en bloopers hechos en el año 2014. * Capitán Steve: ''Steve como un super héroe, visto en el blooper "Ssenmodnar 7 (TOAST Edition)" Reaparece en el Blooper SMG4: The Super Dudes como parte del equipo de Mario. * ''Príncipe Steve: ''Steve como un príncipe, visto en cameo en el episodio "SM64 Guides: Toadsworth's How to- Princess". * ''Stever Link/Héroe: Steve como un elfo/héroe, vestido con la ropa de Link, visto en el vídeo "Legend of Steve". * Steve Malvado: ''Steve tratando de ser malvado, y usando una playera roja malvada, visto en los bloopers "Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness of Eggman (?)" y "SM64: Meet the Steve". * ''Steve Po: ''Steve un traje de Po (Teletubi rojo), visto en el episodio "SM64: Puntos raros [ Tubby TV ] puntos raros". * ''Presidente Steve: ''Steve como un candidato para unas elecciones presidenciales, visto en el vídeo "Ssenmodnar 10 (350k Apocalypse Special)". * ''Policía Steve: ''Steve como un oficial de policía, visto en el episodio "Can the Villager come out to play?". * El también tiene una novia (Steve Femenino) quien apareció en unos pocos bloopers hechos en la segunda mitad del 2014. * Un híbrido de Steve y Dorrie (Híbrid Steve-Dorrie) también ha hecho apariciones de cameo en unos pocos vídeos. * También esta Reina Stephe quien se ve como Steve pero tiene algo de maquillaje de mujer como se ve en el blooper "Castle Royale" * steve de troya tiene una version de troya con una fortaleza con pollos que lanzan flechas con una entrada super secreta ahi arriba hay una computadora esta fortaleza de Steve le da problemas a Mario en una pelea. * steve detective un Steve con Skin de detective que es detective * Steve cocinero es un Steve que cocina cosas con ropa de mujer y un delantal * Steve de Fuego es Steve usando la flor de fuego tiene el gorro de Mario cuando usa la flor de fuego y lanza bolas de fuego con sus manos para sacar a Mario de varias Tuberias de Deformacion. * Steve Sobreviviente es un Steve con traje de cazador de zombies que tiene cuchillas puede darle compilcaciones de pelea a Mario. * Steve Super Saiyajin 3 Steve puede transformarse en Super Saiyajin 3 al sentir furia por las Estupideses de Mario al decir que Minecraft no es Cool dandole una paliza a este atacandolo con una gran Rafaga de Ki que destruye la mitad del cuerpo de Mario derrotandolo diciendole a Steve que Minecraft si es cool para que no le sigua dando una golpiza * Steve Constructor un Alter-ego de Steve que es constructor que solo aparece en SMG4.. The Super Dudes * Steve Camarero un Steve que trabaja de camarero que solo aparecio en SMG4: Mario's Fancy Dinner * Steve Bailarín: es una versión bailarina de Steve que tiene sombrero y bastón que apareció en SMG4: The Mario Café. '''Curiosidades' * La frase de Steve "¡Hola chicos!", en los bloopers es tomada de "Bowser's Kingdom Episode 1" en Newgrounds, con la voz de Steve la Planta Piraña. Y la frase a veces-dicha "Hoooola Steve..." es del mismo vídeo, con la voz de Hal el Koopa. Sin embargo, en el vídeo "Meet the Steve" lo que el dijo fue "Muéstrame tus genitales". HI GUYS * El es perfectamente capaz de hablar normal usando subtitulos como otros personajes en los bloopers de SMG4, pero el en realidad nunca lo hizo hasta el episodio "Super Mario Attorney". * "Befriend the End" es el único blooper de Minecraft que no tiene a Steve. * En la serie "Ssenmodnar", el aparece mas en cortos llamados "Momento con Steve". Sin embargo, el tercer episodio de la serie es el único que no tiene a Steve. * El tiene su propia tienda llamada "Tienda de Basura para Cocinar de Steve :O" en el blooper "Cooking with Bowser and Mario!". Hizo una aparición de cameo en el episodio "Ssenmodnar 7 (TOAST Edition)" como uno de los easter eggs que pueden ser vistos en el cuarto del fan de SMG4. * A veces, un modelo de jugador de Steve es usado en Garry's Mod. Ahí, el personaje tiene brazos y piernas curvilíneos. * Al parecer hay una versión Goomba de el en el Kushroom Kingdom * En El Vídeo De Mario Vs Steve se Muestra Que Steve tiene mucho poder Igual que su alter-ego Capitán Steve Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Minecraft Categoría:Héroes